one shot 4SW
by PersonaJoker
Summary: One shot of what happened if Naruto from different universe appeared in 4 Shinobi War.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In one universe, one Naruto Uzumaki is now in the middle of taking a picture as he then looks to the sky and said: "Hmm… the air seems… ominous somehow

**(Naruto: Snake of Festival)**

Naruto right now is sitting in the room full with paperwork along with Shana. After a while, Naruto then lies down to the table and said:

"This is hopeless… why do I have to do paperwork like this?!"

"Quit whining Naruto. You still have a lot of paperwork to do." Said Shana handing him another stack

"Oh, God! Please help me get out of this hell!" Said Naruto praying

"**Kid. You are one yourself.**" Said Kurama

"**This might be the first time I see God praying to another.**" Said GoC

"Oh sure. Laugh it all inside there. You didn't experience this hell, you won't shed a tear either." Retort Naruto

"Honestly…" Said Shana massage her temple

"**Maybe the paperwork is starting to get to him.**" Said Alastor

And like God had received his cry for help, a vortex suddenly suck him inside as Naruto nor Shana didn't react to him in time and Naruto was gone.

"Alastor… what just happened?" Asked Shana

"**I-I don't know…**" Said Alastor dumbfounded

**(Naruto: Persona)**

"Hahaha… I have it. The sword of Tempest." Said Naruto along with his team is now running away

"Get back here, Joker. You won't escape from me!" Said 'A' as he gives chase

"Geez… you sure are persistent. I mean… that super glue is strong enough to hold down a wild elephant." Said Naruto amazed

True to his word, 'A' is still struggling with the glue on him as he gives chase.

"Maybe he likes you?" Said Ryuuzetsu

"Ok, ew! Please don't joke like that." Said Naruto disgust

"Like hell, I'll let that bastard near Naruto." Said Himea

"Ok. We are almost there." Said Shion

After a while:

"Hah… finally. Home sweet home." Said Naruto

"You said it. That guy sure can give chase." Said Ryuuzetsu

"Shall we get something to eat?" Asked Shion

"In a minute…" Said Himea

Naruto was about to lie down and get some rest but then the air 0starts to be swirling violently as a vortex appeared.

"Wait… What in the- Wahhh!" Said Naruto as he was swallowed by the vortex and disappear

"Naruto!" Said all three as they couldn't reach in time

"Oi… what the hell was that?" Asked Ryuuzetsu

"I-I don't know… I can't track him at all." Said Shion tried to use her power to locate Naruto but no avail

When Himea tried to track Naruto, she then said: "This is weird… This felt like there's a rift in space and time where Naruto disappeared."

"Can you find him?" Asked Ryuuzetsu

"It will take a while but yeah…" Said Himea

**(Naruto: Tales of Berseria)**

"Dinner ready everyone." Said Velvet as she carries out the pot

"Yay!" Said the little girl running inside the house

Naruto walks inside to see his wives and daughter sitting inside the dining room.

Magilou tried to sneak a bite as Eleanor give her a chop on the head. After that, she then tells Yami, his daughter to wash her hand and then sit down.

After defeated Innominat, well, at first, Velvet decided to spend eternity with Laphicet in the loop but Naruto had to stop that by using his power of void to stop Innominat from detonating. Unfortunately, that means that he will no longer be human and become the Ruler of Abyss.

And thing is just getting weirder. Even though Naruto is now no longer human, but he still can have Yami with Velvet. Magilou said this is a miracle and couldn't wait to test with herself as well. Eleanor heard that as she also volunteer.

He had to decide this will have to wait as they have to see how Yami is like first.

As he saw everyone had seat, Naruto was about to sit down but then the same vortex also appeared as it then sucks Naruto inside.

Velvet sprang in action first as she transforms her hand into claw tried to grab Naruto but she was one step too late as the vortex was close

"What just happened?" Asked Eleanor

"Hmm… seem like some kind of rift." Said Magilou

"Do you know where is that lead?" Asked Velvet recalls her claw

"Honestly… I don't know…" Said Magilou

**(Naruto: SSS)**

"Alright. One more problem had solved." Said Naruto

"Good work, Naruto. Collect the pay and go back." Said Yuri

"Roger. Let's go Kanade." Said Naruto

"Um…" Kanade nodded as she follows Naruto

Daimyo Palace:

"Are you sure you can't stay? If you do, I can talk to Tsunade to give you the Hokage title." Asked the Fire Daimyo

"As I said before, that title is worthless to me now. And besides, our organization has a policy: Unless it is supernatural related or world threaten situation, the SSS won't enter human conflict at all." Said Naruto

"I see…" Said the Fire Daimyo disappointed

"Well then… let's go back, Kanade." Said Naruto

"… Let's go." Said Kanade nodded as she sprang her wing out and fly up

"Um… I can't fly." Said Naruto

"Oh… right." Said Kanade

Kanade was about to grab Naruto hand then suddenly wind started to pick up as a vortex appeared and suck Naruto in it. Kanade was unable to react in time as the vortex disappeared

"E-Eh? W-What happened? Where did that come from?" Asked the Fire Daimyo shocked

Kanade presses her phone and said: "Yuri…"

"I know… I'm looking to it right now." Said Yuri as the whole room is now in chaos

'_Damn it… just what is going on?_' Though Yuri

**(Naruto: Harem)**

Naruto had just left the bedroom after leaving the maid trio exhausted with sweat as they lying on the bed breathing hard.

Naruto then goes down to the kitchen to find Penelope and Randi are now preparing dinner.

"Oh… good morning Master." Said Penelope

"Oh… Master. I take it you leave the Maid completely exhausted huh?" Asked Randi grinning

"Randi-san…" Said Penelope embarrassed

"Why are you embarrassed? Shouldn't these kinds of things normal around this house?" Said Randi

"Even so…" Said Penelope

"Oh… don't tell me, you're horny just by hearing that?" Asked Randi grinning

"Eh… no no!" Said Penelope waving her hand

"Now now… no need to be nervous. I'm sure our Master has no problem help you with that." Said Randi as she starts to work with Penelope clothes

"R-Randi-san… we still need to prepare the meal." Said Penelope

"Oh? But I'm preparing the meal for our Master right now." Said Randi chuckling

Naruto chuckled at that as he then suddenly felt something. A rift then suddenly open sucking Naruto inside as it then closes immediately.

"Eh?" Asked Randi confuse

"Oi! What was that magic spike just now?" Said Liz as she barges in along with the others.

"I-I don't know. One second Master is standing there. The next he then suddenly being taken away by a rift." Said Penelope

"Space-time magic?" Asked Larelle

"Could be. I still can sense some magic here." Said Kyrie exam the area

"But the question is, where is Naruto gone off to?" Asked Eva

**(Naruto: Megaman)**

"Ah… finally. Another mission is done." Said Naruto

"Good work Naruto." Said Ciel as she took an exam at Naruto body

"But why do I have to go through this every day?" Asked Naruto

"Because your power is still a mystery. It's not like MegaMerge like Aile and Ashe nor it is Ciel System like mine." Said Ciel

"Huh… so even the greatest scientist of the era can't figure out?" Said Naruto with sarcasm

BLAP. The sound of clipboard hitting Naruto head as Ciel said: "I didn't say I don't know. I just need more time to conduct research, that's all."

"Hahaha… my bad." Said Naruto chuckling

"Honestly… I guess seeing that you still can joke around, you are not going to die anytime soon." Said Ciel writing on the clipboard

"I guess so… Wait, did you feel that?" Asked Naruto looking around

Ciel immediately turns to her computer and said: "There's seem to be a distortion of space and time near here."

Ciel comm starts to ring as she then answers: "Yes?"

"Ciel? Where are you now?" Asked Aile

"Where am I? I'm doing checkup for Naruto at the infirmary, of course." Said Ciel

"You found out about the problem, right?" Asked Aile

"Yeah… the sensor said there is some kind of distortion near hear." Said Ciel

"Not near here! It's at your location! Get out of there now!" Said Ashe

"What?" Asked Ciel as she suddenly being kicked outside as a vortex then appear sucking Naruto inside

"Naruto!" Said Ciel as she prepares to transform but the vortex is already disappeared.

She then makes contact with Aile and said: "Aile. You and Ashe secure the whole area. I'm going to my lab and get my equipment. After that, I'll find Naruto… along with whatever took him."

**(Naruto: Senren Banka)**

At Hoori, Naruto had done with helping another patient as he is now going home.

"Man, this is life." Said Naruto

"Hoori must be heaven compare to Konoha right?" Asked Murasame chuckling

"You bet. And not to mention I can train in peace." Said Naruto

"Yeah… won't want anyone to know about the secret of your power after all." Said Murasame

"Now how about we get home before Yoshino start to panic?" Said Murasame

"Yeah yeah…" Said Naruto as he then suddenly senses something "Murasame…"

"Yeah… I'm feeling it too." Said Murasame

"That's weird. My Observation Haki told me that… whatever it is, it's around us." Said Naruto

"Around us? What do you mean?" Asked Murasame

A vortex then suddenly appear at Naruto feet. Naruto unable to register what happened as both he and Murasame is sucked in as the portal then close.

**(Canon Naruto: Shinobi Alliance HQ)**

The Fourth Shinobi War had begun and Naruto of this world is none the wiser. Unfortunately for them, it is not that easy.

"Report. There is some disturbance on every battlefield." Said Ao

"Disturbance? What do you mean?" Asked 'A'

"I-I don't know sir. It's weak and the signature is different. This is like… a summoning." Said Ao

"Then why is it so weird? I'm sure there are some ninjas in our force can use summoning jutsu." Said Shikaku

"No Shikaku. Because even though it's weak, the signature is similar to… Naruto." Said Inoichi

"What?" Asked Shikaku surprise

"That's impossible! The guard said the Kyuubi is still with Bee." Said 'A' standing up

"Could it be Ginkaku and Kinkaku?" Asked Tsunade

"If that's so, then they should only appear at Squat One location. Not at every battlefield." Said Onoki

"Anyway, Inoichi. Tell everyone to keep an eye on the surrounding. It could be a new enemy." Said Shikaku

"already on it." Said Inoichi

"Now then… I believe I should go assist Squat Four." Said Onoki standing up

"Be careful out there, Old Fencer." Said Tsunade

"No need to worry, Princess Tsunade. I can take care of my self just fine." Said Onoki laughing too hard as he cracks his back

"Ah ah ah ah… my back!" Said Onoki

"Somehow… I feel worried." Said Tsunade as she heals him and then Onoki go to the battlefield

(Squat One) (Naruto: SSS)

Squat one is now fighting Ginkaku and Kinkaku, along with Dan Katou, Asuma Sarutobi and Kakuzu. Suddenly, a sensor then shouts out: "Everyone, be on alert. Something is coming. I don't know if it's a friend or foe at all."

The ninja then full-on alert as it was then, a vortex open up as Naruto (SSS) fall down from the sky straight to the sea.

Naruto then climbs up to the water surface as he looks around and said: "Wait… where the heck am I?"

"Eh? Naruto?" Asked Tenten surprise

"Huh? Aren't you that Tenten from Neji squat? And aren't you Asuma? How come you are Edo Tensei?" Asked Naruto surprise

"And who are these guy?" Asked Naruto looking around

"Wait… aren't you suppose to be isolated on Raikage-sama order?" Asked Darui

"Isolated? Who the heck that asshole thinks he is that he can order me to do that?" Asked Naruto upset

"I think you should be careful about what you say. Raikage-sama is the supreme commander of the Shinobi Alliance." Said Samui

"Shinobi Alliance? What is that?" Asked Naruto confuse

But before Samui could answer, many Zetsu jumps to Naruto prepare to capture him but they immediately bounce back.

"Oi… I'm talking here. How about you buzz off?! Maragidyne!" Said Naruto as a large wave of fire burn all of Zetsu as well as Kinkaku and Ginkaku

Darui, Samui and other shinobi have to cover their eye at the heat. When they open their eye, they see the sea of flame is still burning at the surface of the water

"What kind of fire jutsu is this?" Asked Samui shocked. Before, she saw this guy was bullied by Karui and now, he can use fire jutsu so strong that only the Uchiha clan can match

"Oi… that's hurt… NOT!" Said Ginkaku as he and Kinkaku already regenerate

"But… you are not half bad. Maybe even better than the squirt with the black lightning over there." Said Kinkaku points at Darui

"So… care to tell me what exactly going on here?" Asked Naruto ignoring them

"You dare ignore us brat?" Asked Ginkaku angry as he then send a punch to Naruto but Naruto then grabs his fist and use 'Power Punch' to send Ginkaku flying

Kinkaku swings his Elemental Fan as he creates a Tsunami at Naruto. Darui and Samui prepare themselves as Naruto only sighed and said: "Mabufudyne."

The effect was instances as the ocean along with the Tsunami is frozen solid

"Could you keep it down? I'm talking here." Said Naruto uncaring

"H-He just froze the ocean." Said Tenten shocked

"I-Is this even… Ice jutsu at all?" Asked Asuma equally shocked

"Now then… where were we?" Asked Naruto looks at Samui and Darui for some question as he won't take no for an answer.

(Squat 2) (Naruto: Tales of Berseria)

The whole squat is now fighting an army of Zetsu. Neji and Hinata are using Juken, Shino is using bug, Kiba with his family jutsu. The fight had been broken out as they suddenly became halt as another vortex appear as Naruto then step out from it.

Naruto then looks around to see some familiar face: "Huh? Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino? Why am I looking at you right now?"

"W-What's Naruto doing here?" Asked Kiba surprise

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto surprise

"He's ruining the plan. We need to protect him from these guys." Said Neji

"Oi… listen to me." Said Naruto

"The Kyuubi had appeared. Capture him right now." Said one of the Zetsu as they jump in

"Oi… Would you stop and tell me what's going on?" Said Naruto losing patience

"Everyone. Let's go." Said Kitsuchi

"Would you shut up already? Get back if you want to live, pipsqueak." Said Karui

Naruto starts to gain a tick mark on his face at that remark.

The two side starts to attack but they were halted by a slash of dark wave separating them.

"Do I have your attention now?" Asked Naruto with a dark scythe on his hand

"Let's capture him right now." Said Zetsu as they jump in again

Naruto then annoyed at that as he then waves his scythe as dark energy blast through the Zetsu army along with most of the ground off as the Zetsu body part fall down like waste as they start to degenerate.

"You are noisy. Be quiet." Said Naruto

"W-What the heck is that?" Asked Kiba after found his voice

"Um… who is this guy? Do you guy know him?" Asked Kurotsuchi points at Naruto

"W-Well… he is our comrade." Said Neji but one look at Naruto's scythe make him felt uneasy. He had a feeling that the weapon is not something from this world at all.

Even Hinata felt the same too. Even though it is her crush, but this Naruto energy is different. It's darker, filled with malice, emptiness. She felt scared at this Naruto.

"Um… okay. Then if he is this strong, why isn't he in the army? Because I don't remember seeing someone with such dark aura in the army in the first place at all." Said Kurotsuchi

"Oi… I'm right here you know." Said Naruto

"Oh right. Um… listen, could you help us fighting these guys?" Asked Kurotsuchi

"I refuse." Said Naruto immediately

The Konoha side heard that shocked. Why would they? I mean, previously, Naruto wants nothing more than enter this war, but for him to refuse like this. Just what happened to him?

"Now are you going to tell me… or do you prefer that I learn this…" Said Naruto as his aura start to cover the whole field as the bright sky suddenly darken like it was night. "through my own method?"

Naruto's eye glow green in the darkness making everyone shivers at that.

(Team 3) (Naruto: Megaman)

The team had just encounter with Zabuza along with three bloodline users. The whole place had been covered with mist and worst of all, the seven most powerful swordsmen of the mist had gathered although only 5 of them have swords.

As the seven swordsmen have their sword, the mist suddenly being blown away by a large gust of wind.

"Huh? Where is this wind coming from?" Asked Gai

"Is there anyone using wind Jutsu?" Asked Kakashi

"No Kakashi-san." Said Maki

"Then where is this from?" Asked Kakashi as then the mist suddenly look like they are… being suck to above?

At the above, they found a large dark hole as a person then come out and land down as the hole disappear.

While everyone was curious at the newcomer, the Konoha side immediately recognized the individual

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Asked Kakashi surprise

"Eh? Naruto? But I thought he's still at the island?" Asked Gai confuse

"Um… Who are you?" Asked Naruto confuse

"Naruto. This is not the time to joke around. You shouldn't be here." Said Kakashi

"Like I said before, who are you?" Asked Naruto

"Wait… don't you remember who I am, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"Well… I only know you are Konoha ninja. The ninja from Konoha that the old man Hokage in charge, right?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm… it's not memory loss. It's like he doesn't know me." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei. Let save this for the later. For now, how about bring Naruto out of here first?" Asked Sakura

"Oh, right." Said Kakashi

As soon as Kakashi remember that, Haku then move first with the intent to seal Naruto in a block of ice.

"Naruto!" Said Kakashi as Naruto was soon encased in a block of ice. But before any side could do anything else, a green triangle shape appears as the ice was breaking open.

As the ice was broken, Naruto was donned in a red suit of armor and with long blonde hair. Naruto then looks at Haku and in instant, Naruto already blows Haku away with his fist shredding her to piece.

"Hah… this is… too easy?" Said Naruto surprise a little

Naruto then changes to 'Erase Form' and takes out his Z-saber and then cleave Zabuza along with the Executioner. Change into 'Power Form' and turn his sword into hammer and destroy the blunt sword along with Jinin. Grab both of the Thunder Fang Kiba despite it's regenerating lightning. But Naruto has no problem as he then kicks Ringo away and breaking the sword. He then grabs the needle sword and then pull Kushimaru toward him and then hurl the sword along with him to the tree pinning him there. Naruto then changes into 'Defense Form' and turns his sword into the shield as he then blocks the strike from Jinpachi that exploded upon hit. Naruto then switches to 'Proto Form' and grabs the sword and turn his into a tonfa using a chop to break it and charging his hit then deliver a thrust send him flying.

Naruto changes into 'Active Form' and disappears from the sight as Fuguki spike are sailing toward him. From behind Fuguki, a large fireball was shot out incinerate Fuguki.

Naruto put his sword away and change back into his normal form and said: "So care to tell me what am I doing here?"

**Done. A one-shot of what happened if different Naruto from many multiverses appears in the Fourth Shinobi War. As many would wonder why did I not put Toji Naruto to fight 7 swordsmen, well because I thought this would be a great chance to introduce my other future stories. From Megaman, I think I'll merge Megaman Legacy and Cosmic Mega together so I could let Naruto have both X and Zero power. Well then, please leave Comment or PM. Peace.**

**PS: this one-shot will have only 2-3 chapter so I will mark it as completed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Squat 1) (Naruto: SSS)**

"Now then… care to answer? Why am I being isolated?" Asked Naruto

"… It because you are the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. If the Akatsuki capture you, then it is over." Said Darui

"Hou? Then what with this Shinobi Alliance?" Asked Naruto looks around.

"The Akatsuki start to become quite troubled. So all Five Great Shinobi Village have to unite to take them down for good." Said Darui

"So it's a Fourth Shinobi War? Great… why can human settled in a peaceful way instead of war?" Said Naruto facepalmed tiredly

"You are young so you don't know. Nothing can be settled without war." Said Darui

"With that kind of nonsense, never felt gladder that I'm no longer a Konoha Shinobi." Said Naruto

"W-Wait… what did you mean by you're no longer Konoha ninja?" Asked Darui surprised at that

"Are you blind? Do you see any headband on me? I quit already." Asked Naruto

Darui takes a good look at Naruto to see it is true. There's no headband on Naruto's.

"B-But if you do that, you will be declared an enemy." Said Samui losing her cool

"Enemy? Of you? Or them? Because if you do…" Said Naruto unleashing his power making the whole surrounding shake.

"You will have to need the whole Shinobi Alliance to fight me." Finished Naruto

(HQ)

"Report. There's a large power spike at Squat One location." Said Ao

"J-Just what is this power? I never felt anything like this." Said another shinobi

"What is the source?" Asked Shikaku

"You are not going to like this… the source belongs to… Naruto Uzumaki." Said Inoichi

"What?! The Kyuubi container?" Asked 'A' standing up

"Is he unleashing the Kyuubi?" Asked Shikaku

"No. It's not the Kyuubi. Whatever the source, it is stronger than the Kyuubi itself." Said Inoichi

"It's not the Kyuubi? Tsunade-sama. Is Naruto have any heritage besides the Kyuubi and the Uzumaki?" Asked Shikaku

"No. Uzumaki doesn't have anything besides their stamina and life force. Minato doesn't have anything at all." Said Tsunade

"Could it be… late genes?" Asked Shikaku

"I don't know yet… If only I have his medical file with me." Said Tsunade

"Report. Another power spike spot at Squat Two. But this power… is too dark. The malice inside it is even greater than the Kyuubi." Said Ao

"And Shikaku, it's from another Naruto." Said Inoichi

"What? But wasn't Naruto located at Squat One?" Asked Shikaku

"I don't know. They are the same but different. This is maddening." Said Inoichi

"Just what is going on out there?" Asked Tsunade

**(Squat Two) (Naruto: Tales of Berseria)**

"So? Are you ready to talk?" Asked Naruto as his appearance change as his hair grow out long and turn silver. His outfit is dark green as his surrounding starts to rot.

"… You don't look that dangerous with that kind of girly hair." Said Karui making Kiba snicker

Then one look at Naruto eye, the two suddenly on their knee as they are unable to move at all.

'_He knocks them down with just his stare?_' Though Neji shocked

"I'm waiting." Said Naruto as his scythe start to produce more dark aura

Neji then start to explain Naruto what happened as Naruto then said: "A Fourth Shinobi War? Why is human always doing something this stupid at the begin with? Never felt gladder for no longer a Konoha Shinobi."

"W-Wait? What do you mean by that?" Asked Neji

"Are you deaf? I'm done with Konoha. I'm no longer a ninja." Said Naruto

"Y-You quit?!" Said Hinata shocked

"Yeah… being Hokage is something that is no longer my priority anymore." Said Naruto

An explosion was heard as the Zetsu tried to sneak up to Naruto got destroyed as the other were swallow inside the dark pool.

"Anyway… since I don't want to have nothing to do with this war, I'm gonna out." Said Naruto walks away

"Wait?! You are not gonna help us?" Asked Kurotsuchi

"I don't see why I have to. From the way I see it, if you people had taken proper care of the Jinchuuriki, then none of this would have happened in the first place." Said Naruto fly above as he just sits there to look.

**(Squat 3) (Naruto: Megaman)**

"So… Kakashi-san. Care to tell me?" Asked Naruto

"It's Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Last time I checked, I don't know you let alone be taught something by you. So I don't have to." Said Naruto

"Look Naruto… We are in the middle of the war here. There is no time for your prank." Said Kakashi

"War? What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi explained Naruto what happened as Naruto then said: "I see… then I'm out."

"Wait, what? You are not gonna help?" Asked Kakashi

"Not interested in cleaning up your own mess. You people created this situation in the first place, I don't see why I have to help you." Said Naruto

"But we are protecting you from the Akatsuki.'' Said Kakashi

Naruto then channels fire element into his Z-saber as he then swings it to the forest. In instant, the whole forest was burned down to ash

"Does it look like I need help?" Asked Naruto

"H-He incinerate the whole forest with just a swing of his sword." Said Maki shocked

"H-How did you do that? You weren't this powerful before." Said Kakashi confused and shocked

"Why are you asking such a stupid question? Or did you think I'll just be sitting duck and wait for your rescue?" Asked Naruto as he then leaves

(HQ)

"Report. Squat 3 had also discovered another Naruto who just as powerful as the other two." Said Inoichi

"Why is there so many Naruto around? Did he use Shadow Clone?" Asked Tsunade

"No. If there are Shadow Clone, then their power should be the same. Each of these Naruto power is different. But each of them are strong. Strong enough that they could be S-rank or higher." Said Shikaku

"… What are you saying, Nara?" Asked 'A'

"Raikage-sama… won't it be better if we ask them for help?" Asked Shikaku

"Absolutely not! This is the war to protect them. It will be meaningless if they enter the fray." Said 'A'

"Why the sudden change, Shikaku? Before you support the idea." Asked Tsunade

"Yes, I would. But after seeing their power, my opinion had changed. If we had their help, we can win this war." Said Shikaku

"… Assume that I agree, how do you think you will ask them?" Asked Tsunade

"He is still Konoha Shinobi after all. You can command him, Tsunade-sama." Said Shikaku

"I won't be so sure Shikaku." Said Inoichi

"What do you mean, Inoichi?" Asked Shikaku

"Because according to the report, none of the Naruto is a Konoha Shinobi anymore. They all quit." Said Inoichi

"Q-Quit?!" Said Shikaku shocked

"WHAT?!" Said Tsunade standing up

"According to the Squat Leader, each of the Naruto don't have their headband as they confirmed it themselves. Their reasons are the same. They said they have no interest to be Hokage anymore." Said Inoichi

"Tsunade! What do you have any say in this?" Asked 'A' angry

"I-I don't know. A few days ago, he still the same. I don't know what causes the change." Said Tsunade

"Raikage-sama… can you check the one with Bee is really Naruto?" Asked Shikaku

"No. If we did that, he will get suspicious. The last thing I need is another Kyuubi Jinchuuri running around." Said 'A'

"Oh no. We have bad news. The Gold and Silver brother had turned on their Demon Fox Charka coat." Said Ao

"What? We need to hurry and send reinforcement now. If both of them transformed, there's no telling what damaged they might cost." Said 'A' standing up

"Wait… it seems that Naruto Uzumaki is doing something… OH MY GOD!" Shout out Inoichi

**(Squat 1 back at the few minutes)**

"RAGGHHH!" Shout out both Silver and Gold brother destroying the ice

"It seems that brat dares to ignore us, Ginkaku." Said Kinkaku

"Let teach him a lesson then Kinkaku." Said Ginkaku

"T-They transformed. This is bad." Said Darui

"Huh… Oi Kurama, wake up." Said Naruto

"**Huh? What's wrong br-… why am I seeing both Gold and Silver Brother in front of me? And why is there another you from another place?**" Asked Kurama

"Gold and Silver Brother?" Asked Naruto

"**Long story short. I fought these guys once. And after I swallow them, they start to eat out my stomach so I have to… 'release' them out.**" Said Kurama

"Oookkkaay? I'm not gonna ask how did you release them out." Said Naruto sick at the though

"**Wise move and anyway… where did you go off to?**" Asked Kurama

"I don't know, but after what you said, now I know." Said Naruto

"**What? What did I say?**" Asked Kurama confuse

"You said you can see another me, right?" Asked Naruto

"**Yeah… wait!**" Said Kurama realized

"Yeah. Most likely we have arrived in another reality." Said Naruto

"**That would explain it. But why did I sense two more presences?**" Asked Kurama

"Most likely they are in the same situation as I am. Let's go to them." Said Naruto

"**Before that, shouldn't you deal with the nuisance?**" Asked Kurama

"Nuisance?" Asked Naruto as a tail swing at him.

"Oh, right." Said Naruto just remembered but not bothered by the tail

"**Hey… how about letting me out?**" Asked Kurama

"Huh? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Said Naruto

"**Meh… we are only live once.**" Said Kurama

"… Fair enough. I have no patience to deal with them anyway." Said Naruto tapping his gauntlet

"What is he doing, Ginkaku?" Asked Kinkaku

"I don't know, Kinkaku." Said Ginkaku

"Why is Naruto still standing there? Didn't he see he is in danger?" asked Tenten

"Something tells me we are about to find out." Said Chouza

Naruto then raises his hand up and said: "Come to serve me. The one who is the embodiment of natural disaster. He who the highest rank of the nine."

And then, a large wave of malice spills out. Both Konoha and Kumo older generation recognized this aura quite well. Especially Ginkaku and Kinkaku.

And then rise up was the being that at the highest among of the nine Bijuu appeared, the Kyuubi no Yoko itself.

"**Hello WORLD! I'M BACK!**" Shout out Kurama

"K-K-K-K-K-KYUUBI!" Shout out everyone

"H-He summons the Kyuubi." Said Darui shocked

(Back to present HQ)

"What?! That brat summons the Kyuubi!" Said 'A' slamming the table

"How did he do that Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shikaku

"I-I don't know…" Said Naruto as everything is now out of order

(Tobi)

"T-This power…" Said Tobi standing up

"The Jinchuriki at Gold and Silver battle had summons the Kyuubi. What should we do now?" Asked Zetsu

"I have to go." Said Tobi

**(Canon Naruto)**

Inside the seal:

"**What the? There's… another me out there?**" Asked Kurama shocked

**(Squad 1) (Naruto: SSS)**

"H-How did you able to summon the Kyuubi?" Asked Darui

"Oh? Would you like to know why?" Asked Naruto

"**Because he is my Master, of course.**" Said Kurama

"Eh? Eh?" Said Samui as she looks back and forth between Naruto and Kurama.

"Wait… so you can command the Kyuubi?" Asked Darui still had a hard time believing

"Kurama… deal with them." Said Naruto

Kurama then grabs both of the Gold and Silver brothers up as he then slams them down hard. He then opens his mouth and starts to charge up the Bijuudama.

The two brothers tried to struggling away from Kurama but Kurama strength is stronger.

But then, a chain made of chakra surrounds Kyuubi head as it tries to pull him in.

The chain then being severed by Naruto as he said: "What do you think you are doing?"

"I need that beast so step aside." Said Tobi

"And if I refuse?" Asked Naruto

"Then I'll have to remove you." Said Tobi charging at him

Naruto then ducks down and then deliver a punch but his fist phase through Tobi.

Naruto then jumps back as he said: "Huh… so that's why you are so confident."

"I'll give you one last chance. Let me have the Kyuubi." Said Tobi

"… No." Said Naruto as he uses 'Messiah might'

"Still an idiot doing the worthless thing as usual." Said Tobi slowly walk forward arrogantly but then his right arm being severed

"Gu… GUAAHHH!" Said Tobi clutching his right arm

'Still think you are unbeatable?" Asked Naruto smirking

"H-How did you able to hurt me?" Asked Tobi shocked

"Simple… cheap trick won't work against me." Said Naruto

"H-He was able to injure Madara?" Asked Darui shocked

"Just how many tricks does this Naruto have under his sleeve?" Asked Samui

"**that would be spoiler would it?**" Said Kurama as he then blasts the bijuudama making a large tsunami wave

"Mabufudyne." Said Naruto freezes the ocean stopping the tsunami.

"Honestly… making trouble with me everywhere." Said Naruto

"Now then, how about we see who is under the mask?" Said Naruto as he walks closers

Tobi cursed this Naruto as he then teleports away.

"Run huh? Well… not my problem." Said Naruto

"Oi Kurama… let's go. Leave this to them." Said Naruto

"**Aw… but I want to play more.**" Said Kurama

"Kurama…" Said Naruto

"**Alright, fine …**" Said Kurama gives up as he then vanished in a stream of data

"Wait… what about the rest?" Asked Darui

"Take care of them yourself." Said Naruto

(HQ)

"Report. Madara had been repelled and the Kyuubi is back with Naruto." Said Inoichi

"I see…" Said Shikaku

"Then… what about the rest?" Asked 'A'

"Well… it seems Naruto refuses to help as he leaves Squat 1 to deal with the remaining enemy," Said Ao

"Alright… I guess it's okay since the Gold and Silver brother had been taken down." Said Tsunade

"Then what about the remaining enemy? He can't just leave!" Said 'A'

"Frankly, I don't think to pick a fight with someone who can command the Kyuubi isn't such a good idea at all." Said Tsunade

"I have to agree as well. What we know about this Naruto might be just the surface. There's no telling what else he can do. We already have our hand full with the Akatsuki so I don't think we should bring more trouble to us." Said Shikaku

"Report. Another Naruto had been spotted near Squat 5 and Recon Squat." Said Ao

"Another one?" Asked 'A' annoyed

**(Squat 5) (Naruto: Persona)**

Mifune and Hanzo are now clashing against each other with Hanzo achieved victorious. But Kabuto won't like that as he took full control.

Hanzo then unleashed his poison out making everyone fall down unable to breathe.

Hanzo raising his scythe up but then he had to dodge two gunshots.

"I think that's enough now, don't you think?" Asked Naruto land down

"W-Who are you?" Asked Mifune

"N-Naruto?" Asked Kankuro surprise

"Oh Kankuro, long time no see." Said Naruto

"What with the getup? And here I thought that jumpsuit of your is stand out…" Said Kankuro

"Mock the one who saves you huh?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Young man. You have to leave. The poison will kill you." Said Mifune

"Poison?" Said Naruto call out Scathach to uses 'Magura' to blow away the poison mist. He then changes to Daisoujou and using 'Amrita Shower' and all of the poison in their body is gone.

"Eh? I can move again…" Said Kankuro

"So am I… are you the healer?" Asked Mifune

"Let just say I'm the man with many talents." Said Naruto

"So I take it you are in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi War huh?" Asked Naruto

"How did you…" Said Kankuro

"Let just say I have my way…" Said Naruto

"But what are you doing here? You need to get to a safe place before more show up." Said Kankuro

"I guess… entering a war never my style at all. But first, [Horus]." Said Naruto as a bird shine brightly appear.

"So bright…" Said Mifune and the other had to cover their eye

"Kougaon." Said Naruto as a ray of light pierces through Hanzo as he then recalls it back

"Naruto… you have to do more than that to stop an Edo Tensei." Said Chiyo

"Is that so?" Asked Naruto smirking

"No, old puppet. He had done more than enough." Said Danzo as he starts to degenerate

"Eh? What in the…?" Asked Kankuro shocked

"Later…" Said Naruto disappeared

(Kabuto)

"Damn it. I can't stop progress. It seems whatever Naruto-kun use must have done something to the Edo Tensei. He is more dangerous than I thought." Said Kabuto

(HQ)

"What?! That Naruto Uzumaki had a way to defeat the Edo Tensei quickly?" Asked 'A' surprise

"It seems it is more than that Raikage-sama. From Squat 5 report, the effect is like Sasori and the Root ANBU. The soul had been sent back to the pure world as they no longer can rise up." Said Inoichi

"Then where is he now?" Asked Shikaku

"It seems Squat 5 unable to stop him on time as he had gone." Said Inoichi

"We have to find him. He might be the key to defeat the Edo Tensei!" Said Tsunade

"We have a problem! The Naruto who is with Bee is leaving the chamber." Said the ninja

"What? Bee… that idiot!" Said 'A'

**(Canon Naruto)**

"Why can't I go outside, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto

"You have been given a mission by Tsunade-sama, right?" Asked Iruka

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"The truth is… they just discovered a new species and we need to confirm it. So…" "I sensed Kyuubi chakra earlier, and someone who are familiar. Do you think this might connect?" Asked Naruto interrupted Iruka

Shibi surprise at the fact that Naruto could even sense Ginkaku and Kinkaku transformation in here. But to think he also can sense the other Naruto out there.

"R-Right. This species somehow have the Nine Tail Chakra. This might be some kind of side effect so I think that when it can sense you, it might going rampage. That's why we need you to be in here." Said Iruka

"Is that why Captain Yamato is not here?" Asked Naruto

"Yes… due to his wood element, you get the idea." Said Shibi

Naruto starts to ponder in thought as he then heard: "**He's lying brat.**"

"Eh who?" Asked Naruto looks around

"**Stop looking like a buffoon, it's me. The Kyuubi inside you.**" Said Kyuubi

"W-" "**Keep it down and try to use your though to communicate with me.**" Said Kyuubi stop Naruto from speaking

"This is not a good time." Said Naruto

"**Yes. Which is why I'm telling you this, your sensei is lying.**" Said Kyuubi

"How would you know?" Asked Naruto

"**Did you forget how can you track down that fish swordsman? I can do the same too and I can even detect lie.**" Said Kyuubi

"Ok… assume that I can trust you, how can I get out?" Asked Naruto

"**Use Sage Mode and burst through. You should only use my power at the last resort.**" Said Kyuubi

"Fine…" Said Naruto as he activates Sage Mode. "Iruka-sensei… I'll go out there and take care of that beast."

Iruka and the guard see that negotiation is a no go so they tried to apprehend him but Naruto managed to breakthrough and get outside and his Sage Mode did the rest.

"W-What is this?" Asked Naruto

**(Naruto: SSS)**

"Huh… finally show himself huh?" Said Naruto

**(Naruto: Tales of Berseria)**

"Took him long enough." Said Naruto twirling with his project weapon

**(Naruto: Megaman)**

"Hope after this, he will smarter for once." Said Naruto

**(Naruto: Persona)**

"Seize your own will, me." Said Naruto

**(Canon Naruto)**

"What's going on out there?!" Said Naruto

"War, Naruto. Madara is on the move." Said Iruka

"Iruka…" "Let just come clean. Naruto is not a fool as you think he is. I'm sure he had know everything with his Sage Mode." Said Iruka cut off Shibi

"Yeah… let's do that. Why am I sitting here while others risk their life?" Asked Naruto

"Because… this is for your sake Naruto. Madara is hitting us hard in order to draw you out. By protecting you, we will protect your future. So please Naruto, don't let everyone sacrifice meaningless." Said Iruka

"You… expect me… to sit here… while other is fighting and dying? SCREW THAT! Why don't you trust me?!" Said Naruto

"Naruto! This is bigger than you think. To me, you are an unreplaceable family. How can I let you get out there with that kind of danger?" Said Iruka

"But I'm strong now! You are the one who gives me that forehead protector. You should know me the best." Said Naruto

Iruka picks up the headband as he looks at it. He then walks up to Naruto as he said: "No. I'm sorry but I can't let you go."

Iruka makes a paralyze seal to prevent Naruto from leaving

"Iruka-sensei… I told you, I have grown stronger now." Said Naruto actives his Nine Tail mode

Naruto then breaks out of the seal as Shibi didn't manage to catch him in time.

"**You actually have the guts for once.**" Said Kyuubi

"Yeah… but still, why did you decide to help me?" Asked Naruto

"**Hmm… there's something I need to check. If I'm right, then the situation might be more interesting than I thought.**" Said Kyuubi smirking

(HQ)

"Report. Naruto is on the way to the barrier." Said a ninja

"Report. Another Naruto had been spotted near Daimyo guard squat." Said Ao

"Another one? Is it the same one from Squat 5?" Asked 'A'

"No, sir. It's a different one." Said Ao

**(Daimyo Squad) (Naruto: Snake of Festival)**

"Get out of my way, woman." Said Black Zetsu

"Over our dead body first." Said Mei

"I'm intending to." Said Black Zetsu as tree branch start to spread out.

But then, silver fire creating a line between Black Zetsu and Mei's team

"So I was right. This is the time where the Fourth Shinobi War." Said Naruto as he lands down from the tree while carrying Blutsauger

"Honestly… can I ever have a break from all of this fighting?" Asked Naruto tiredly

"You…" Said Black Zetsu

"Oh me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto as he points the Blutsauger at Black Zetsu and said: "and you are going tell me why am I here, right now!"

**Done. Another chapter. Next will be Overlord Naruto with Squat 4. Please leave Comment and PM with love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Daimyo Squad) (Naruto: Snake of the Festival)**

"So? Ready to talk?" Asked Naruto

"Tell you? I find myself curious too. Just who are you and why you look just like the Kyuubi container. Well… the one here is stupider than you, that's for sure." Said Black Zetsu

"Hah?" Asked Naruto

"**Kid? Try to sense the surrounding.**" Said Kurama

Naruto confuses at that but he then senses the other Naruto who is in this world as well.

"Wait… what is this?" Asked Naruto

"**Most likely you are in another world now. That vortex must have sent you into this world, an alternative reality.**" Said GoC

"Hah… can't say I'm surprised since I'm living in another world that you created in the first place." Said Naruto

"**So… what are we gonna do now?**" Asked GoC

"For now… let's bail. I rather not sticking my nose into another war." Said Naruto as he then disappears in the silver flame.

After a few minutes of silence, Choujuro then said: "Um… Mizukage-sama? What should we do about this flame?"

"Let's leave it like that. At least it can block off that guy. We should protect the side to make sure that guy won't crossover." Said Mei

"Yes!" Said all the shinobi

**(Canon Naruto)**

Naruto had successfully bust out of the island along with Bee. Bee then said: "Naruto… what were the Kyuubi talks to you about?" (**Sorry about the way Bee talks since I can't do rap.**)

"He willing to help me a little bit. Said that there's something pique his interest." Said Naruto

"**For something to make Kyuubi helping Naruto like this, it must be big.**" Said Gyuuki

"Yeah… maybe we should keep an eye on him." Said Bee

"**That probably the smartest thing you have ever said all day.**" Said Gyuuki

(HQ)

"Report. There's another one of Uzumaki signature." Said Ao

"Again? At this late? Where is it?" Asked 'A'

"At the medic team, sir." Said Ao

**(Medic) (Naruto: Senren Banka)**

Naruto is now sitting on the tree as he using his Observation Haki. Everything was normal but suddenly a hostile intent appeared as the medic shout out about people were killed.

"Let's see… I kinda found out what's going on thanks to Observation Haki. But why is Neji killing the medic?" Asked Naruto looks at Neji

As all the medic team gathers at the dead bodies, Naruto looks at Neji and said: "Well… even though I don't like helping Konoha, but I can't let others die like this."

Naruto then picks up a pebble as he then said: "This will do."

Naruto then channels his Armament Haki into the stone as he then aims at Neji.

Naruto flicks the stone as it goes through Neji shoulder.

Neji screams out as he then reverts back to White Zetsu

"Hou? So that's not the real one? I guess that makes sense." Said Naruto as the white Zetsu was killed by Sakura as she's going to contact the HQ.

"Now then… I guess I'll take a nap." Said Naruto yawning but before he could asleep, he senses another Naruto is fighting.

"Huh… this level of strength, that must be this world Naruto, and he is fighting… the Raikage? What is that idiot doing?" Asked Naruto as he dashes off

**(Canon Naruto)**

"Granny. Let me through. You understand right?" Asked Naruto

"… I'm sorry Naruto. I'm now part of the Shinobi Alliance. The whole alliance view that you should be stopped. I can't no longer make a decision as the Hokage this time." Said Tsunade

"… Alright. Then I'll have to force my way through." Said Naruto as he moves fast again but the Raikage managed to keep up to him

"You won't be able to out fast me at all. Besides the Fourth Hokage, I'm the fastest man alive." Said 'A'

"You know my father?" Asked Naruto surprise

"We butted head more than once. I once thought that man is the child of Prophecy. But where is he now? I'll tell you. He died as he failed to deal with the nine-tailed fox. And you, his son intend to follow that path like a bunch of idiots." Said 'A'

Naruto shaking at the word and said: "Don't you dare talk to them like that, the Fourth Hokage… DIDN'T FAILED!"

"Fine then. Since you are insisted ongoing, then I'll kill you myself." Said 'A' spark up

"What? Raikage!" Said Tsunade

"If the Kyuubi die, it will take some times to reform and the enemy's plan will be delay. We will have time to prepare for them." Said 'A'

Seeing Naruto getting ready he cocked his fist back to punch but then his punch was stopped.

Both Tsunade and Bee stopped as they look at the newcomer as they had a shock of their life

'A' look furious at the one who blocked his punch… with one hand.

"That's enough. Who are you to decide Kurama death huh?" Asked Naruto (W) **(To prevent confusion, Naruto from Senren Banka will have (W) on his name)**

Inside the seal:

"**I-Impossible.**" Said Kurama look shocked

"Hello me. I guess this is our first time meeting right?" Said Kurama (A)

(Outside)

"Y-You are… me?" Asked Naruto shocked

"Not exactly…" Said Naruto (W) pushes the Raikage away as he turns to look at Naruto and said: "Hey Kurama (A), do you think I could do the same as this guy?"

"**You can. Technically, you are the same after all.**" Said Kurama (A)

"Don't barge in, brat. You and the others really make a mess out there for coming here!" Said 'A'

"And how is that our fault, muscle brain?" Asked Naruto (W)

"Oi oi… don't say that! Brother is pissed." Said Bee

"Fine then… I'll kill you right now." Said 'A' charge up as he dashes up to Naruto (W).

Naruto (W) then push Naruto to Bee as he then dodges Raikage strike. Raikage delivers another one, and another one as Naruto keeps on dodging easily.

After a few minutes later, Naruto looks at Raikage who is panting and said: "Done already? I could do this all days."

"RAGHH!" Shout out 'A' as he charges maximum power as he delivers a punch to Naruto (W)

The fist connected as behind Naruto, the force makes a strong wind blowing the rubble away.

When the smoke clears, all of them see Naruto (W) holding Raikage punch as he was unharmed. Naruto (W) then said: "My turn."

Multi cuts appeared in Raikage body as Naruto (W) then do a roundhouse kick sending the Raikage flying as he crashed

"There. Calm down now?" Asked Naruto (W)

'_H-He defeated the Raikage… so easily._' Though Tsunade

"**Why can't you be like him? Aren't you two the same person?**" Asked Kurama

"Be quiet." Said Naruto

"Raikage. You can't make a decision like that without the agreement of the rest of the leader. Even if you are the general, I won't accept that." Said Tsunade

Raikage tried to stand up as he said: "My job is to ensure our victory no matter what. Even if I have to kill my own brother."

Raikage once again being slammed down by Naruto (W) as he was held by the collar.

"Who are you to decide that? Did you think that Jinchuuriki life is a mere whim for you people to decide?" Asked Naruto (W) as he uses Armament to strengthen him

"Wait, Naruto (W). Let him go. If you kill him, then the leader won't forgive you." Said Tsunade

Naruto fist then covers with light as he then swings his hand to the mountain demolished it.

"Do you think I care? If you people want to bring your army to me, then I have no problem sending them back in body bags. That depends on some are lucky enough to have their bodies intact that is." Said Naruto

"**Wow… he demolished the whole mountain.**" Said Kurama

"How in the world he is so powerful?" Said Naruto

Naruto (W) looks at Raikage as he then let him go and said: "Jinchuuriki are human too. It because you people forgot about that fact that situation like this happens."

Naruto (W) walks to Naruto as he said: "So… I guess this is the first time we are face to face, right?"

"Yeah… but how did you get so strong?" Asked Naruto

"Hmm… you of all people asking me that. I thought you would know already since we are the same." Said Naruto (W)

"Just tell me please!" Said Naruto

"Haiz… to protect people who are dear to me. That's why I am strong." Said Naruto (W)

"Eh? But I did the same thing?" Said Naruto

"No. You don't. Tell me, who is the person you love?" Asked Naruto (W)

"Well… it's Sakura-chan of course." Said Naruto proudly

Naruto (W) massages his temple at that as he said: "Okay… let me ask you this. What is the different between 'crush' and 'love'?"

"Aren't they the same?" asked Naruto confuse

"… I think I found the reason why." Said Naruto (W) as he turns to Tsunade and said: "Why isn't there anyone taught him about this?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto

"The feeling you have with her is not real. This is you just have a crush on her, not love at all." Said Naruto (W)

"Wait… What would you know? Sakura-chan is the only one for me!" Said Naruto

"Okay then tell me this… have Sakura ever show you affection before?" Asked Naruto (W)

"W-Well…" Said Naruto as he searches through his memory

"Great… this is going to take forever. Okay, change the question. What makes her caught your attention in the first place?" Asked Naruto (W)

"W-Well… I like her and that's that." Said Naruto

"Ok seriously. Are you a child?!" Said Murasame whacking his head

"Eh? Who are you?" Asked Naruto looks at the newcomer

"Murasame…" Said Naruto (M)

"Hahaha… sorry about that Master. I kinda react on instinct." Said Murasame

"Eh, Master? What did she mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"It is exactly what you think. I'm Master Naruto (W) faithful servant." Said Murasame embrace Naruto (W) from behind

"H-How could you do that? What about Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto

"I have no interest in her in the first place so why are you asking me?" Asked Naruto (W)

"What?! But you're me!" Said Naruto

"This is stupid… let just forget this and focus on other matter. Don't you have someplace to go?" Asked Naruto (W)

"Someplace to go… Oh! That's right! I need to go and help my friend." Said Naruto

"So… you all agree to let Naruto go?" Asked Naruto (W)

Seeing Raikage stills struggle to stand up, Naruto (W) then said: "All right… how about I give him a test to see if he do it or not?"

"A test?" Asked Tsunade as she healing 'A'

"How about this… if this guy here can dodge my sword then he can go. Sound good enough, right?" Asked Naruto (W)

"How is that going to prove anything?" Asked 'A'

Naruto (W) just smirks at that as he then draws his sword and resheaths it.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Asked Naruto

"Look behind you." Said Naruto (W)

Naruto confuses but he did it and then he found the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' is now carved on the ground.

"W-When did you?" Asked Naruto shocked

"My Master's sword is easily faster than the muscle man over there." Said Murasame points at the Raikage as she continues: "You sure you are confident enough to dodge that?"

Naruto swallows a lump but he then said: "Do it."

"I kinda expected you would say that." Said Naruto (W) with his hand on the sword

A thick silent go through the hill as a slash was made. The slash miss Naruto by the hair.

Naruto (W) smirks at that as he said: "What do you think?"

Tsunade surprises at Naruto as he is now resembling the Yellow Flash. 'A' just look down as he said: "Get going."

"Yes, sir." Said Naruto as he marches forward

"Well then… I guess I better go huh?" Said Naruto (W) walking away

"You hold back on that slash, didn't you?" Asked 'A'

"Whatever do you mean~?" Asked Naruto (W) playfully

"… Nevermind. Are you sure he can do it?" Asked 'A'

"Of course. After all, he is me." Said Naruto (W)

'A' chuckled at that as Naruto disappeared

Meanwhile, 8 shadows appeared from the cave entrance revealed Madara (Tobi) and 7 previous Jinchuuriki. Madara had finally begun to move.

(HQ)

"We are back. What is the status update, Shikaku?" Asked Tsunade

"You better take a look at this Tsunade-sama. The result from the medic team." Said Shikaku

"Let me see…" Said Tsunade takes the report and reads it

… "… Tch. I have never thought this would happen. Plan ninja made from Grandfather cell. There's no doubt about it. Madara must have used those cell on himself. No wonder he could live so long." Said Tsunade hands the report to Raikage

"Then… any idea how we could defeat him?" Asked 'A'

"I don't think so… Madara might actually be… a true Immortal." Said Tsunade

"Haiz… every news we have, it seems they are getting worse by each second." Said Shikaku

"Report. Another Naruto Uzumaki had appeared at Squat Four location." Said Ao

"Again? We just met one a few hours ago and another one appeared." Said 'A'

"Might as well see what this one capable of." Said Tsunade

**(Squat 4) (Naruto: Harem)**

Garra had bind down the four Kage and prepare to seal them off. But then they suddenly burst open the sand bind.

"Be careful Kazekage. Their movement is different now." Said Onoki

"Damn it! I can't control my body anymore." Said the Fourth Kazekage as a wave of Golden Sand

"Be careful. Here he comes." Said Garra

But then lightning cracking even though it is sunny. A rift appears from the sky as Naruto lands down between the battlefield

"Huh? Where the heck am I?" Asked Naruto looking around

"Oh, Garra. Long-time no see." Said Naruto

"Naruto… What are you doing here?!" Said Garra

"Strangely… I have no idea either." Said Naruto

"Nevermind that. Get over here now." Said Garra

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Look out!" Said Onoki as the gold sand is advancing toward Naruto

The sand then slams onto Naruto as it captures him.

"Naruto!" Said Garra prepares to fight but then…

"Oi, buddy. What do think you are doing?" Asked Naruto from behind the Fourth Kazekage

"What the? When did he?" Said the Kazekage as the other three jumps back

"When did he get behind us?" Asked the Mizukage

"I can't even sense him at all." Said Mu

"Wait… you didn't even know I stand behind you for 10 minutes ago? How in the world did you become Kage with that kind of skill?" Asked Naruto surprise

The Raikage then speed up to Naruto to deliver a punch but Naruto stops it with one finger and then destroy the arm with the said finger.

"You have to try better than that." Said Naruto

"Kuchiyose." Said the Mizukage as he summons a giant clam

"Oh cool. I'm kinda starving for some seafood." Said Naruto looking at the clam

The clam then starts to release mist out as it then starts to create illusions to cover itself and the Mizukage

As he looks for the clam, Naruto raises his hand blocking the Jinton shot from Mu and crush it with his bare hand.

"Ah screw it all." Said Naruto concentrates his mana in his hand and then slam down to the ground.

DDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

The place Naruto stand is having a large hole as the sand which is flying up due to the explosion is now raining down.

"Oh great… This is gonna be a pain in the ass to get all the sand out of my clothes." Said Naruto dusting himself

"H-He blew off the whole area." Said Garra

"Temari-san. Is Naruto-san always this powerful?" Asked Matsuri shocked

"I-I have no idea…" Said Temari

"Shikamaru… I'm starting to scare at this Naruto." Said Chouji

"You and me both Chouji." Said Ino

The Kage starts to revive themselves as the Mizukage said: "Huh… so instead of finding the clam, you destroy the whole surrounding including the clam instead."

"The amazing fact that he actually blows away all of my gold sand." Said the Kazekage

"You mean after he destroyed my Jinton with his bare hand?" Said Mu still can't believe that.

"hmm… undead that can regenerate. This is quite annoyed huh?' Said Naruto

"Young man. If you want to defeat us, then you need to cooperate with the force over there so they can seal us away." Said Raikage

"I said annoyed. I never said I can't." Said Naruto as he then summons out Est

"Huh? Naruto, where are we and I don't see any high-level demon around here at all." Said Est

"Sorry about that Est. Our opponents this time is them." Said Naruto points at the Kage

"Just a few undead? Then why do you need me for?" Asked Est

"I felt like I haven't used you for a long time so… why not?" Said Naruto patting her

"Okay…" Said Est as she then transforms into a sword

"A summon that can transform? Quite a rare contract you got there." Said the Mizukage

"Oh believe me. You haven't seen anything yet." Said Naruto

Naruto dashes to the Kazekage as he stabs through him. The Kazekage then starts to dissolve as his soul returns to the afterlife.

"Y-you canceled Edo Tensei." Said Mu shocked

"Who's next?" Asked Naruto raises Est up pointing at the Kage

The three remaining Kage start to felt losing control of their bodies fast.

"Uh oh… this is bad. It seems our bodies realize the brat is the most dangerous so we are going to go all out against you." Said the Mizukage

"Young man. You have to reunite with the main force and work with them if you want to defeat us." Said the Raikage

"Oh come now… you underestimate me too much." Said Naruto laughing

"This is no laughing matter. You need to fight alongside with the others if you want to defeat us." Said Mu

"Really? Well then… show me your power. But I have to warn you though…" Said Naruto as his power suddenly burst out blowing the whole surrounding away as dark aura spill out.

"**If you bored me, then I will have to charge you… by using your soul as payment.**" Finished Naruto as his eye glow red

**Done. Another chapter complete. Next will be the appearance of Decade Naruto. And it seems I have to extend this one-shot about two or three more chapters. Please leave comment and PM with love, please. The previous chapter is kinda lonely.**


End file.
